memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS T'Plana-Hath
Matron named after... Was T'Plana-Hath (matron)... with a hyphen. Should this ship name also have a hyphen in it, or was it merely a "similar" name? -- sulfur (talk) 15:32, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Good question... from what I remember watching the episode, the closed captions said "U.S.S. T'Plana Hath"... but we all know how reliable CCs are. I'll have to watch it again to verify that's really how the CCs spelled it, though. A better source would be a script, obviously. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:39, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Or the CGI model. ;) --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:42, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Or the CGI model... even better! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:45, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::That's assuming of course that the ship was actually labeled and was not like the Intrepid from . I looked for any markings on the ship - I did not see any.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:29, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Moving this forward by putting up a formal rename suggestion. Baring ship labeling, I think discarding generally untrustworthy closed captions in favor of the known spelling of the obvious namesake qualifies as common sense. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:58, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :The StarTrek.com image and article spell it hyphenated. Kind regards, -- Markonian 13:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Just to make matters clear as Ferenginar mud, the ST.com article text has lost the hyphen. Eaglemoss' new ship poster also omits it. It's just not logical, is it? ;) -- Darth Duranium (talk) 17:47, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Class What's the source of the class name? Did I miss a major reveal? Kind regards, ---- Markonian 23:05, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : On Memory Alpha we assign placeholder names, we call "types", to starship classes that are not specifically identified, generally named after the first ship of that class to appear. In this case, the "T'Plana Hath"-type is named after this ship because it was the first of it's class to appear on screen. It is by no means an official name. Just a placeholder name. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:49, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Registry An anon editor added the registry of NCC-1004 to the article, which is what's listed for the T'Plana-Hath on startrek.com... but I don't know that we should be using it in the body of the article, since, as far as I can tell, it's not visible on screen or spoken in dialogue. Thoughts? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:09, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :I am ambivalent about the information from StarTrek.com. This is why I put the information about this ship and the other ships, from that site, in the background information. The biggest reason for the ambivalence is that what is presented to us, in terms of ship images, are sketches of the ships. As has happened before, like with the holoship or the Sarajevo from ENT, the registries do not always make it to the actual ship models. I have looked at the ship models for this new series as they are seen in the episodes, and they appear not to have been labeled in any way.--Memphis77 (talk) 15:15, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::StarTrek.com isn't that special. As long as we can't confirm it was on screen it's just background info. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:16, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :I do not view StarTrek.com as special. It is a source of information.--Memphis77 (talk) 02:20, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Mess hall image in "Context is for Kings" The image of the T'Plana-Hath is the only one not visible in the episode, according to John Eaves. --Jörg (talk) 21:49, October 10, 2017 (UTC)